


Not Alone Anymore

by Minionmomo



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, after the war, single parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minionmomo/pseuds/Minionmomo
Summary: Request by Anon: Hi! I was wondering if you could do a Poe Dameron x reader. It's after the war and Poe and Reader (who started out as best friends and then became lovers) get married. Poe has to leave for his very last survey mission, before he does he and reader informs him that she is pregnant. Poe somehow goes missing on his mission and is rescued and returned five years later and meets his kid(s). Angsty/fluffy?Tumblr Version





	Not Alone Anymore

The base was half empty. Most had left as soon as it was announced that the war was finally over but a few remained, those who were still trying to find a new home or set up the lives they never got to lead and those who helped to settle the last business the REsistance had to deal with. It was almost sad to say goodbye to friends you had known for the most part of your life but you were also hoping that you never had to see them again. 

The war had taken a toll on you, on all of you and now came the time to get back to normal life. It was all so terrifying and exciting. The reduction in population at the base was the perfect setting for the small wedding, it didn’t involve much. There was no priest or pretty dresses or bridesmaids or best men but you were standing in the hanger bay after Poe had conducted what would most likely be the last flight is his x-wing. The sun was setting, a pefect background for the secenery, as you both pulled the silver chains that hung around your neck from out your clothing to take of the rings off them. Slowly carefully you exchanged the silver bands to each other, there was no need to rush, and helped the other slide them on. Your heart sped up and you breathing hitched in your throat when Poe looked at you, he was so close. You had kissed him so many times before but nothing could prepare you as his lips connected with yours and the small crowd that had gathered appluaded and whistled.  
  
It had been little over a month since the eventful day and you never knew you would be here, not now, not this early. You were always careful when it came to sex, but something must have failed. You sigh and run your hands through your hair as you stop the moment of pacing to sit down on the couch. You were just being ridiculous, you knew you were worrying about nothing. Besides it was just a matter of time before it would be you and Poe living in peace on some distant planet, far away from every mission that had been handed to you in this very base.

Poe burst through the door as you shot up off the couch, you needed to tell him. “Poe, I need to tell-” You paused as soon as you saw him, he was wearing his flight suit. “Why are you? W-what’s happening?” Your eyebrows knitted in confusion. He was supposed to be done with flying.

“We have one last mission, we need to retrieve a data file, it’s in New Jedha. Easy run of the mill mission, a friend of the General’s has it.” He smiled, he was excited.

“W-Why do you have to go?” There were plenty of other pilots still left on the base. Poe seemed to finally notice that your worried expression wasn’t changing, his excitement died down.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong, it’s just, I thought we were waiting for housing arrangements, not running last minute errands.” You answered.

“Listen, I need to go but I’ll be back before you know it. I’ve already arranged everything else so that the minute I’m back, we can leave.” Poe said kissing you on the forehead and about to run out the doorway.

“Wait, Poe.” Your fingers found his and you stopped him. He turned to you, an utter serious expression falling on your face. “I’m pregnant.”

Poe was frozen for a moment as his eyes went wide “With m-my child?”

“No with the milk-man’s.” You deadpanned, he ignored it completely as a smile spread over his face. He picked you up and spun you around in is arms, you couldn’t help but giggle as he finally set you down and kissed you passionately. 

“We’re going to be a family.” He whispered, the smile still plastered on his face.

“We will be but you need to come back to me, okay?” He nodded and kissed you on the lips again.

“It’s just two days,” He walked to the doorway and stopped in the threshold to turn around, “And guess what?”

“Don’t say it.” You warned.

“I’m the best pilot in the resistance.” He had to dodge the throw pillow you threw his way with pin point accuracy, laughing as he ran down the hallway. You shook your head a smile on your face, sometimes your husband was such an arrogant little prick.

* * *

 

“Mommy.” Your daughter said gently as she took you hand. Slightly startling you from the daze you had just been in. She had said something and was clearly waiting for a response now that she had your attention but you didn’t even know what you were saying. 

“I’m sorry, darling, what were you saying?”

She laughed. “You’re always day dreaming.” You smiled as she turned, the actual topic long since forgotten as she ran off with BB8 on her heels, brown curls bouncing on top of her head. 

If only you had been day dreaming. You had bring y/d/n to the field not far from your house when the it’s walls was starting to close in on you. After five years, the flashbacks and nightmares weren’t getting any better. The things you had done for the resistance had never really left you.

You tried to ground yourself before you slipped out again, watching as your daughter grabbed at the dead leaves on the ground and threw them up in the air at the best of her abilities, BB8 rolling circles around her. Five years without Poe Dameron and you had gotten this far, you weren’t the best parent but y/d/n was happy and that’s all that mattered. Not a day had gone by where you didn’t think of him since his disappearance. She stopped for a moment as something caught her eye near you and then came bounding over to you, BB8 easily over taking her. Frowning you followed her line of sight and turned.

Everything inside you came to halt. There stood Poe Dameron, not a die older since you last saw him, your heart clenched. His eyes were on you smiling but he made no move to step forward. BB8 rushed past you to excitedly beep and roll around Poe who bent down as he was pulled out of the slight trans you had put him in. Your daughter came to wrap her arms around your leg as Poe stood, hiding from her father and it hit you. He had never seen y/d/n. He didn’t even know her name.

He looked up at you with utter surprise as he stared at his daughter. “Mommy is this one daddy?” You looked down at her a smile broking out on your face as you looked down at her. You’d have to explain to Poe how many times she had pointed out men with brown hair in public places, very loudly calling them ‘Daddy’ after you had shown her pictures. You nodded and that was all she needed to be drawn out of her shyness and run to Poe on his haunches, hugging her tightly. “I knew you’d come home, Daddy.” Poe picked her up in his arms as she leaned back to inspect the face of her father and finally you walked closer. “Poe this is your daughter, y/d/n.” You introduced her, you couldn’t help the tears. Finally you could stop wondering what had happened to your husband after he hadn’t come back. Y/d/n could grow up knowing her father, even if he came into her life a bit late. 

Poe pulled you into a hug, his arm wrapping tightly around your waist, he had missed everything about you. You couldn’t help the sobs as they started racking your body. He was back. Poe was back.

.

.

.

Extra:

Poe had finished putting y/d/n to bed. It had taken the better half of the evening, it had become pretty clear that she was scared he would leave when she closed her eyes, so she just kept asking for him to read story after story until finally she fell asleep. 

He found you down stairs picking up the toys that y/d/n had left on the ground and placing them in the small toy basket. You didn’t say much to each other as Poe slowly walked closer wrapping his hands around you. “What happened, Poe? Where were you for five years?” You asked, your throat constricting as the memory brought fresh tears. “My plane crashed in the middle of the desert. When I finally got transport off Jedha, no one was at the base. I’ve been searching for you ever since.” He explained gently. “I know it’s been hard, I also knew you could do it but I’m here now, you don’t have to do this alone anymore.” He reminded, kissing your forehead. There was silence as he pulled you into his chest, you burring your face in shoulder. He still smelled like the Poe you knew.

 “To be honest, I wasn’t sure if you’d wait for me. When I knew where you were, Finn had to talk me into finding you. I was scared to find someone else in my place.”

You laughed as you pulled back a bit. “And give up the chance to be married to the best pilot in the resistance?”


End file.
